The invention relates to a fitting or a mounting part. Such a fitting or such a mounting part comprises a connection piece for receiving a tube end. For establishing a pressed connection, the connection piece with the tube is cold-formed by a pressing tool.
In order to be able to recognize that a point to be pressed has not yet been pressed together, this point should have an intentional leakiness until it has definitively been pressed together.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fitting or a mounting part by means of which the above-mentioned effect is achieved.
This object is achieved by means of a fitting or mounting part having a ring shaped elevation with at least one bulge on the end section of the fitting. A sealing ring is in the bulge. If one or several bulges are provided on the ring-shaped elevation, by means of which bulges a leaky spot can be produced between the two tube-shaped components, the pressing-together cannot be unnoticed because a fluid situated in the components will flow to the outside. It is only by the pressing-together that the bulge is shaped back such that the leakiness is eliminated. The thus established connection arrangement has a minimum of components. Furthermore, the fitting or mounting part with the bulge is easy to produce because the bulge can be produced in the deformable end section by means of a simple stamping operation. No high-expenditure devices are therefore required for producing the leakiness.
According to an advantageous further development of the invention, a distance between the sealing ring and the wall of the end section is provided in the area of the bulge. As a result, it is ensured that, also at a minimal pressure within the tube-shaped component, a faulty pressing-together will be noticed.
The bulge is preferably shaped radially toward the outside with respect to the elevation. As a result, the bulge can be pressed inward during the pressing-together so that the end section in the area of the bulge rests tightly against the sealing ring. This permits the use of standard tools which are currently used for establishing pressed connections. In addition, in the unpressed condition, the sealing ring maintains it ring shape so that the interior tube-shaped component can be slid without any problem into the fitting or the mounting part.
As an alternative, it is possible to shape a bulge radially toward the inside with respect to the elevation. This construction has the advantage that the sealing ring is deformed which can also be detected when only looking at the tube from the inside. In addition, a slight resistance will be noticeable during the insertion of the interior tube which reminds the user of the pressing-together.
The bulge can easily be produced by a stamp which has, for example, a spherical section. Thus, the bulge also has a spherical shape, and sharp edges which may cause damage are therefore avoided.
Other objects, aspects and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.